


Missing You

by Banrion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banrion/pseuds/Banrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TenToo was called away for work and is missing Rose and their new life on the slow path. He can't wait to get home and show her how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for Bitchymama on tumblr for the 2014 DW Secret Santa. She likes Doctor/Rose and smut so I tried to oblige.  
> It is also my first ever foray into writing smut so be warned. 
> 
> Beta: whatwecanfic on tumblr, thank you so much! You're insights are invaluable and this wouldn't be half the story it is without your help.

“It was only for one night, they said!” The Doctor complained to Rose. “I’m going to have a word with Pete as soon as I’m back. I told him I’d consult occasionally when there was absolutely no one else that could solve the problem and now here I am stuck in, in, I don’t even know where I am right now! That’s just about unheard of for a Time Lord!” The Doctor rapidly paced his tiny hotel room while pulling at his hair and talking to Rose on his mobile.

“I know Doctor, I don’t like being so far from you either but I’m already tied up with this Slitheen stowaway an’ no one else has actually dealt with the Philosians before. We didn’t even know what they were until you told us.”

The Doctor finally quit pacing and plopped himself down on a beaten up old chair by the patio doors. 

“You’re right, but that doesn’t make it any easier to be away from you.”

The Doctor slouched down further with a slight groan and grabbed the remote from the side table, turning on the telly and changing channels quickly, although not quite a fast as he used to. Part human eyes aren’t as good as full Time Lord ones.

He switched the phone to his other ear and held it in place with his shoulder so he could take off his, unfortunately now necessary, glasses and rub the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m going to straighten this whole thing out first thing tomorrow and be on my way back. Want to try that Thai place around the corner from our house?” 

In true Doctor fashion he keeps talking a mile a minute so Rose can’t get a word in to answer him. “And can I just say how fantastic it is that we have a place of our own now? I rather like saying that actually. Our house.”

The Doctor grinned for a minute while he thought of Rose sitting on their couch, by their fireplace, in their house. Rose interrupted his little daydream by answering his question, 

“Sure, s’pose we could do that.” 

She didn’t sound overly fond of the idea like the Doctor was hoping and he started to frown when she continued her thought, 

“I was thinking we could stay in when you get home. There’re still a couple rooms we haven’t given a proper welcome to...” she trailed off suggestively.

The Doctor eyes lit up and the grin was back, bigger than before.   
“Rose Tyler, you’re brilliant you are!” 

She laughed and replied 

“Well, I learned from the best didn’t I? And ‘sides, there’s a reason we bought this house with loads of tall trees all ‘round the yard and it’s not just to hide our baby TARDIS.”

The Doctor pictured Rose’s smile with that hint of tongue he found irresistible.

“Yes, stay in. Definitely in.” 

Rose laughed “I’ll see you tomorrow Doctor. Love you.”

The Doctor followed up with his line of the daily affirmation they had started a few days after they got back to Pete’s World. It was comforting and reminded them of their determination to stay together no matter what the universe keeps throwing at them. 

“How long?” 

Rose said the only thing either of them wanted.

“Forever.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor was up at a ridiculously early hour, especially considering how late he fell asleep, and had everyone else from Torchwood with him up and getting ready. They weren’t very pleased when he started knocking on their doors at half five in the morning but he bribed them with coffee so they were grudgingly getting ready. 

He shouted out orders and danced around everyone to make sure that everything was just right for the last day of negotiations with the Philosians. He would finish this today and get back to his Rose. Philosians were very particular about their customs so the Doctor had to be sure everything was perfectly in place or the meeting could take days and he was having none of that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally the negotiations were done and the Doctor was antsy to return home. He was back to gruffly ordering everyone about and Jake had had enough.

“Hey, Doctor! How ‘bout I take care of the clean up and you head back?” he suggested hopefully.

The Doctor’s eyes widened in surprise and delight.

“Really? You sure Jake?”

“Don’t worry, Doc. I’ll finish the last bit of paperwork and make sure everything gets packed up and on the truck. You get back to Rose."

Jake smiled at him as the Doctor was quickly walking backwards towards the exit and couldn’t help add a cheeky 

“Don’t break anymore furniture! I’m still trying to explain the chair and hole in the wall in Rose’s office to Pete!” 

Jake laughed at the blush that appeared on the Doctors’ cheeks and the slight stumble he had. The Doctor righted his feet and stopped for a second. 

“You didn’t tell Pete did you? You promised!” 

He look very concerned so Jake only let him hang for a second before assuring him that no, he had not told Pete that Rose and the Doctor had gotten a bit carried away last week and forgot that her chair had wheels with shoddy little plastic pedals for brakes. They had hit the wall leaving a hole in it and two broken chair legs. 

“I'm just teasing you Doc! Get outta here.”

Jake turned around to complete the file and merrily said “Have fun!” as the Doctor’s coat tails flashed behind him through the open door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor may have been speeding just a bit in his haste to make it home but did that Officer have to pick on him instead of the myriad of others doing the same thing? I mean really, he wasn’t going the fastest of everyone on that stretch. Oh well, the Doctor used his best smile and considerable charm to get through it with only a warning and 10 minutes of lost time. At least he got stopped right beside that liquor store and it jogged his memory. He had wanted to surprise Rose with something to toast their new house and kick off the night of celebrating. He raced in and grabbed a bottle of their favourite Irish whiskey and he was on his way again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor pulled up to his house and he couldn’t help the huge grin on his face. He forgot the whiskey in the car and had to go back for it and then realised he’d forgotten his bag too. 

“Oh to hell with it!” He said out loud, “I won’t be needing anything in it tonight.”   

He walked around to the back door and took in Rose’s handiwork in the yard. She had strung little blue and white Christmas lights that reminded him of the TARDIS on the trees and the pergola and it looked magical. He stopped for a moment to appreciate the little things that Rose was always doing to make this their home for the present and their future, yet keep touches of their past. Little reminders of places they’ve been and things they did. He loved her even more for it.

He turned back to the house and opened the door to their kitchen and saw Rose’s back to him. She was lighting the last of many candles on the countertop and looked stunning in a deep blue sweater dress that hugged her arse in the most tantalizing way. She had cooked a roast (his favourite at the moment) and all the fixings and it smelled delicious but The Doctor couldn't keep his eyes off of her and just watched her for a moment. He let his love for this wonderful woman suffuse him with warmth and a feeling of peace and home.

Rose turned around then and seeing him watching her, gasped a little. 

“Oi! You scared me just standing there in the doorway.” 

She smiled at him and reached a hand out towards her Doctor. 

“Come ‘ere. I missed you.” 

He set the whiskey down on the counter and walked the last few steps over to her and wrapped his arms around her with a sigh of relief. 

“Oh Rose, I missed you too.”

The Doctor hugged her tight for a minute and savoured the feel of having her with him again before the longing to taste her lips came to the forefront. He started kissing her lovingly and then his hands started roaming. He moved one up to her hair, tangling his fingers in it while the other hand slowly rubbed circles on her lower back before gliding down and giving her arse a squeeze and pulling her closer. Rose wasn't idle through this and had mussed up his hair so that it was sticking up even more than usual. 

"Rassilon Rose!" The Doctor gasped, chest tight with fear and longing. "I was only gone three days and I knew that you were home and safe but I feel like I did after I got you back from The Wire." 

She let out a small moan and started unbuttoning his shirt as if it was a personal affront that it was blocking her from seeing and touching him. "I know exactly what you mean. " 

They kissed hungrily and the Doctor ran his hands up from her thighs to her waist, bunching the dress up and then tried to get her tights down but was having trouble as they were like a second skin on her.

“Problem Doctor?” Rose mumbled as she hadn’t moved her mouth from his.

“Yes. These tights.” He growled as he tried again to pull them down, “Too tight.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining when you were starin’ before.”

Rose chuckled and ran her nails down his exposed chest making sure to rasp them lightly over his nipples as she now knew he enjoyed.

“Fuck!” The Doctor exclaimed bucking his hips towards her.

He finally got her tights down to her knees and decided that was far enough for now. He brought his hands back up and realised that she wasn’t wearing any knickers. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love it when you don’t wear knickers? He panted.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice.” Rose replied as she undid his belt, popped the button on his trousers and had the zipper down in record time. 

She pushed his trousers and pants down just far enough to free his cock and palmed him roughly. The Doctor moaned and sucked on the spot on her neck that he knew would make her shiver.

“Doctor.” She said huskily, “Fuck me.”

He paused for a second and looked her in the eye before grinning and enthusiastically agreeing, “Oh yes!”

He backed her up to their sturdy wood table and picked her up and placed her so she was sitting on the edge. 

Kicking one leg out of her tights was enough to allow Rose to wrap her legs behind him and pull him closer to where they both wanted. 

The Doctor pulled her sweater dress up higher and helped her get one arm out of the sleeve and was able to unclasp her bra and get it out of the way. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth roughly and this time it was Rose who said “Yes!” 

The Doctor alternated kissing Rose with nipping her neck with his teeth (leaving the occasional little red mark) and paying particular attention to her breasts. He wanted to make Rose feel as tightly coiled as he was.

He focused on the feel of Rose surrounding him, on the way her hands were tenderly caressing his back, neck and face and the sounds of their panting breaths mingling together to remind himself that this is real. He and Rose have each other. He hasn’t lost her. 

He wished they could stay like this forever but he was also desperate to make her lose control and hear her moan out his name. The Doctor grabbed his cock and moved himself up and down Rose’s warmth a few times, teasing them both before finally, finally pushing into her just a bit. He paused to center himself so he could last longer than the few seconds it felt he could at the moment. They rested their foreheads together before it was just too much to stay still and Rose took matters into her own hands.

“I want it fast Doctor. Make me come so hard I don’t care if the neighbours hear us.”

Who was he to argue with a dirty talking Rose? He moved his hands to her hips wasting no more time. The Doctor thrust into her, then swiveled his hips a bit the way he knew she loves and they both moaned loudly. Almost immediately he was pulling out again and setting a hard and fast pace.

Rose leaned back bracing herself with her left hand behind her on the table and teasing her nipple with the other. They were both getting louder very quickly and they knew it wouldn’t last long this round but they had all night for more.

Suddenly Rose switched her right hand to where their bodies met and moved her fingers in practiced motions. The Doctor focused on watching himself disappear into Rose and her fingers pleasuring herself. He couldn’t help but wish he had another hand or two so he could touch her everywhere and help bring her even closer to the edge.

“I’m almost there. Harder!” Rose used her heels to pull him into her deeper and couldn’t help the whimpers and moans coming from her mouth. 

With a few last thrusts and a thumb pressed into her clit Rose came with a cry and a stuttering breath.

Feeling her come around him, the Doctor let go and was unable to stop the guttural growl from escaping his throat.

Rose brought her hand back around and lay down on top of the table, the Doctor collapsed half on top of her, spent. They snuggled and shared a few lazy kisses and reveled in their joined bliss for a few minutes before Rose opened her eyes and glanced towards to the back door. The very open back door. 

She started laughing and the Doctor became concerned that she had found something in his performance lacking.

“Ah, Rose. What just happened that’s so funny?”

She calmed down a bit and pointed towards their yard. “Looks like the neighbours may have actually heard us!” 

He quickly turned his head and saw what she was talking about and his cheeks turned a bit pink.

“Ah. Oops. Quite the show for our new neighbourhood. Good thing our yard is lined with trees.”

“Come on, lets close that door, go upstairs and try out that nice big bathtub!” Rose suggested as she stood up.

“What about dinner? That had to have taken you ages to prepare and it’s probably cold by now.” He seemed slightly apologetic but more pleased with himself.

“That’s what ovens are for. We can eat later.”

“That’s my brilliant Rose Tyler!” He grinned and grabbed a roll from the counter as she hurried towards the stairs and started removing the remaining bit of clothes she had on.

“Oi!” Rose called back without turning, “If you’re gonna pinch food just grab a plate and we can have some nibbles while we’re soaking in the bubblebath. And don’t forget the whiskey!”

“Absolutely fantastic!” He quickly kicked off his converse following her lead. 

 

The End


End file.
